ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaos
Khaos (カオス Kaosu), also referred to as God of Destruction Khaos (破壊神カオス Hakaishin Kaosu) is the God of Destruction of the Fifth Universe. A warrior to the core, Khaos lives for fighting, and, as a God of Destruction his occupation is at odds with the Gods of Life; destroying planets and life as opposed to creating them in order to maintain the balance of the Universe. Appearance Khaos bears the appearance of a wild man; spiky, upright white hair, deranged blue eyes, and a goatee. He is physically built, has light red skin, covered in blue markings across his body, spiked ears, white fur on his wrists, as well as two horns on his head and five on each of his knuckles, and a dark black tail ending in a spike. In fact, his appearance itself could be compared to the most iconic representation of Satan from Abrahamic religions. Khaos' attire consists of a large blue sash, similar to ones worn by the Kaiōshin, tied with a white obi, dark purple pants, and white boots. He also wears a dark rosary on his neck, similarly to a monk. Personality Khaos can be described a cold and aloof warrior; fighting is what makes him the man he is, and he lives for the thrill of the battle. His chief joy in life, besides carrying out his own duties as a God of Destruction, is to test his mettle against a planet's champions; in fact, he loves battle so much that, should be find a strong opponent, or someone he notes to have potential as a fighter, he will willingly spare their planet to allow them to become strong enough to defeat him, and if they prove to be strong enough 'entertainment', the planet is passed over entirely until they die. Rarely displaying any kind of emotion aside from anger and sadistic joy in battle, fighting and training is a very serious matter for Khaos, and those who interrupt the training sessions in which he spends the majority of him time will find themselves dead. Rather ironically, Khaos fights much like a 'hero' would; he honours the code of the warrior, and fights constantly to improve his skills, outright stating that he doesn't simply fight to defeat others, he fights to defeat himself. He will only engage in a battle with another warrior he deems worthy, and even when it reaches that point, deliberately holds back his full strength due to being unable to find an opponent who can truly meet him on the field of battle as an equal. While Khaos often prefers an even battle at all times, his sanity appears to be slipping and it is not uncommon for him to abandon his principles and launch a sneak attack when he becomes sufficiently angry. Unlike other Gods of Destruction, who take their position as simply their occupation. Khaos takes great delight in destroying planets, priding himself as the Apocalypse Incarnate, and in fact, this is what makes him so effective at his position. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immeasurable Ki: As a God of Destruction, Khaos is in possession of immense volumes of ki that far exceed any other being in his respect Universe. As a God of Destruction, his ki is on a completely different threshold than a lesser being. The easiest way to describe his ki is that it is like the sky; it's there, it's beyond immense, but no one can actually feel it. Like any God, his control over his ki is impeccable, as it, along with his body, is his primary weapon and tool. *'Energy Sense:' Khaos, like many other beings, has the seemingly psychic ability to tune into energy of any kind, as well as gauge the potential of the target in question. *'Flight:' With proper control over Ki, Khaos is capable of flight. Sand Conversion: While it doesn't seem to have combat potential, Khaos as the mystical ability to convert any matter into sand with a simple touch. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Khaos is a martial artist as heart; this appears to be where he started before he became a God, and the man engages in a vicious, no-holds-barred style of fighting. He utilizes quick, relentless attacks that focus on the act of punching; a style born solely through steady, daily training, punching even after strength has left the fist and the tendons and muscles tear. Khaos himself can attack with enough force that actually striking the opponent no longer bears meaning. Distance; close-range, long-range, these things have no meaning to Khaos, his physical blows give the illusion that he himself controls the wind with every strike he makes. Ki-related Abilities Ki Blast: The most basic application of ki as an attacking force, Khaos forms an orb of energy and fire it from the palms of his hands, which create explosions that vary in power depending on his energy output. As a God of Destruction, even his most basic ki Blast is enough to level the terrain of a planet. *'Continuous Energy Bullets:' A variation of the ki blast that is a combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. Khaos can use this as an outright energy barrage; aiming to destroy the enemy with brute force, or manipulate the energy bullets as spheres, controlling their path to ensure they hit the opponent with their combined force. *'Full Power Energy Wave:' Another basic application of ki, Khaos releases a powerful energy wave from the palm of their hands. Khaos charges a powerful energy sphere in his palm, before thrusting his hand forward and expelling the energy in the same motion, creating a beam of energy that hits with great force. Khaos is also capable of expelling the blast from his mouth. Instantaneous Movement: A technique limited to the Gods, it Khaos to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique used by mortals, Khaos does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This enables him to teleport anywhere within the universe. Kiai: An invisible barrier of ki that Khaos can emit from simply his fingertip; expelling it provides a defence that deflects attacks and can knock back opponents. Trivia * Khaos is named directly after the formless or void state preceding the creation of the universe or cosmos in the Greek creation myths, otherwise spelled as "Chaos". The word itself means "great disorder or confusion", which is often caused in times of great destruction.